Ranhelion
The race which controls and operates the Rani Empire . Ranhelians are approximately two meters tall, and their skin color varies throughout many shades. Members of nobility are usually white or very pale, depending on the purity of their blood. All Rani are covered in spots and splotches of varying design which cycle through different shades of red in following with their moods. Due to the reflexive nature of these spots, they are sometimes called natural lie detectors- a lying Ranhelian will invariably have their spots deepen to nearly black. Basic Anatomy Ranhelians are the very definition of Standard. After all, as the ruling class, they make the definitions up as they go. Rani stand at an average of two meters high, with variations of as much as half a meter in either direction regarded as normal. Females are somewhat larger than males, and have fully functional, hip mounted wings with a span of approximately twice their height. These wings allow for flight, however, this is not through mechanical but magical means, and it is a skill which must be carefully studied. Rani males are smaller than females, and their wings are usually vestigial at best, and often nothing more than odd looking lumps mounted on their hips. On occasion, a male may be born with full-sized wings, a characteristic that is culturally unacceptable. They will usually be broken and tightly bound to discourage proper healing or functionality. Rani eye colors are usually in the red scale with some shades of purple also occurring frequently. Blue and green are not unheard of, but extraordinarily uncommon. Eyecolors which do not occur naturally inclue dark shades, browns, yellows and complete whiteness- though some of the rare blue-eyed Rani may have such pale coloration that they appear to have white eyes. Their eyes are pupil-less and spherical. Ranhelians are covered in a very fine, short fur whose color matches their underlying skin. Shaving or other forms of removal of this outer covering have become more popular among younger generations. A Ranhelian's hair will generally match it's fur color, or be within several shades lighter or darker. However, the ready access to dyes and other forms of physical alteration make this generalization only applicable to naturally occurring colors. Life Cycles While the current life cycle of a ranhelian is largely artificial, a small percent of females (about 1.2 percent of the total population) choose the natural cycle. Natural Cycle Ranhelian reproductive patterns and habits are similar to that of humans. Females carry their offspring for half a rani year and give birth to fully developed, live young called ''reylych. N''atural birth is considred a barbaric nuisance by most females as it usually grounds the mother for the entirety of the pregnancy. Baby ranhelians are born without spots, those do not develop until they reache their second year of life and they are usually hairless for the first half year. Important Individuals Notable Rani include: Thelujichungwa, Imperial Hunter assigned to Raneel. Aeyupechungwa, high ranking Imperial General Tsehaynesh, A Hunter Linkanharib, the noble Emperess-King of the Rani Empire.